blookidfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo Kid (game)
Bloo Kid is a one-screen, retro platformer game developed by Jörg Winterstein. Bloo Kid can be described as a cross of Bubble Bobble and Super Mario Bros. Bloo Kid, the hero of the story, jumps and runs through 8 different worlds, faces enemies, and confronts boss monsters to save his girlfriend! All music has C major and C minor except that the end of the World 5 music is in A flat major. Story Bloo Kid and his girlfriend, Pink Girl, are out on a walk through the forests that assumably surround their home. Suddenly, a Wizard flies in from nowhere and kidnaps Pink Girl. Bloo Kid runs after her, launching him into an 8 world, Mario Bros styled quest. Adventure World 1 - The Forests The first world - and farby the easiest considering Bloo most likely lives there - is the Forests. Here, Bloo/'The player' will encounter: - Green Blobs: Walks left and right aimlessly. Not restricted by edges of platforms, they will fall off of edges of platforms until they reach a point (Usually the bottom of the screen) where they can cross boundaries no longer. - Red Blobs: Similar to Green Blobs, except they can jump. They are also not restricted by the edges of platforms. - Seed Pelters: A sentient red flower that - horizontally - launches large seeds at you. Do not attempt to jump onto the projectiles, for you will take damage if you do so. It's an idol creature, meaning it will not move from its spawn point. However, it will rotate its position. - Thorns/Spines/Spikes: Randomly placed and idol throughout any given stage of the game. Just try to maneuver them. - Mobile/Floating platforms: Randomly placed throughout any given stage of the game, going only horizontal or vertical. Use them to your advantage. - Hydrac: First boss of the game, maneuver around the fireballs it belches at you, and try to stamp on top it's 3 heads. Like all the bosses in-game, it possesses 6 slots of health. So 2 stomps to each head should kill the beast. However, for every head the creature loses, the remaining head(s) will launch more fireballs faster. 3 heads - 1 fireball. 2 heads - 2 fireballs. 1 head - 3 fireballs. World 2 - The Castle Bloo tracks down the Sorcerer through the Forests until coming across an abandoned - and supposedly haunted - fortress. Seeing the Wizard take his girlfriend through the front gates of the Castle, Bloo chases after them, introducing World 2. In this world, the player will encounter: - Thorn Balls: Spined-laced metal/rubber mesh bouncy balls that usually bounce in a distinct pattern. They cannot be broken or dismantled, so identifying the patterns to maneuver around them is crucial if getting a 'Flawless' ranking is what you're after. They merely pose as a minor nuisance, however. - Skeletons: The first mobile/jumping enemy to be restricted by the edges of platforms, it will toss bones at the player in an attempt to harm the protagonist. Like the Seed Pelter plants, these projectiles can only be jumped over, not onto. This is the first of many enemies to come that take more than one hit to beat, usually rebuilding it's bone structure after taking a hit. This, and all enemies with a recovery factor take 2 hits to beat. - Golden Knights: These devious soldiers will sprint towards you with their lances in an attempt to spear you. However, they can be jumped on while charging towards the player. And pounced on while charging. Ironically, this antagonist - though coated in armor, does not take two hits to beat. - Knightmare the Gladiator: You will encounter Knightmare as the second boss of the game, and the supposed king of the Castle. To defeat him, you must approach him in the same manner you'd approach a Knight. Wait for him to charge, then when he gets his battle-ax stuck in the ground, pounce on him. Do this 6 times and the fight's over. However, attempting to jump upon him while he's dashing/charging will result in him abruptly stopping to take a swing overhead, damaging you instead. And every time he takes a hit, more of his guards (Gold Knights) will rush in to attack you. World 3 - The City Bloo stands in the back gateway of the Castle, hesitating to enter the City. Taking into account the face Bloo makes for the City icon in the World Selection, Bloo is not fond of the City. But when he sees the Sorcerer take his girl into the heart of the City in an attempt to ditch him, he braves his anxiety about the new landscape and enters the City. While roaming the walkways and passages of this bustling new world, Bloo inadvertently encounters: - Tri-Pelters: A strange, alien-looking plant somewhat similar to the Seed Pelter in terms of remaining idol and shooting large fruit cores at the player. However, they have 3 shutes rather than the 1 shute the Seed Pelter possesses. These tealish-green, beanstalk-like ground pods can shoot Seeds vertically. Take caution when jumping and crossing gaps and platforms that have these plants around, on, or beneath them. They also take 2 hits to beat. - Spine-Shelled Snails: These unorthodox snails possess stingers in their shells, and when approached by Bloo, these venomous spines become agitated and erect from the snail's shell. Leaving the creature be, and returning a few seconds later will confuse the snail's defensive instinct, causing it to have a delayed reaction to your approach, allowing you to pounce on and kill the snail. - Slimevine: A giant mutant plant - and the monstrosity responsible for the creation of the Blobs - has taken over the City's Heart, presenting itself as the third boss. Being the only idol boss, it sits atop a platform out of stomping range launching green - and only Green Blobs -''' in the player's direction. Using these '''Blobs as launching pads can help aid you in defeating this boss, as doing this will propel you to higher heights than the plant, allowing you to pounce atop the mutant floral beast. Doing this 6 times will defeat the creature. However, halfway through the fight (when it's health is at 3), it will become faster and launch more Blobs more rapidly. World 4 - The Caverns World 5 - The Sorcerer's Throneroom World 6 - The Mountains World 7 - The Sky Ruins World 8 - The Marshlands Gameplay Use the Left, Right, and Jump buttons to move. Jump onto enemies to defeat them. Bloo Kid has a 6-heart health system. Getting hit by an enemy or projectile, or running into an environmental hazard causes you to lose a heart. When all hearts are lost, it results in death/failure. Each and every enemy has a unique ability of sorts, and some may need more than one hit/stomp to defeat. Bloo Kid is a one-screen platformer, meaning each level takes place on a single screen. To complete a level, you must defeat all the enemies in the level. You can gain three stars in each level. One is achieved by completing the stage. Another is achieved by not getting harmed at any point in the stage. A third is available to collect after defeating all the enemies. It will appear on the screen, and it only appears for a few seconds, so be quick to grab it! Worlds Each of the 8 worlds in the game contains 12 levels, a total of 96 levels. The first eleven are normal levels, while the last one consists of a boss. * World 1 (Forests, 0-star lock) * World 2 (Castle, 20-star lock) * World 3 (City, 40-star lock) * World 4 (Caverns, 65-star lock) * World 5 (Sorcerer's Throneroom, 90-star lock) * World 6 (Mountains, 115-star lock) * World 7 (Sky Ruins, 140-star lock) * World 8 (Marsh, 170-star lock) Forest= The Forest is the first world in Bloo Kid. Its levels are 1 to 12. |-| Castle= The Castle is the second world in Bloo Kid. Its levels are 13 to 24. Bosses There are the eight bosses present in-game, one for each world. Each having different abilities and attack patterns. They have no official names, but names have been provided for convenience. * Hydrac - A hydra serpent. * Knightmare - A possessed suit of armor. * Slimevine - A mutant flower. * Giga-Golem - The king of Golems. * "The Sorcerer" - A dark sorcerer. * "The Spirit of the Air"(The Air Spirit) - An elemental. * Dargon - A demon/gargoyle hybrid. * Zuginga - A mutant boar/'Dargon''s pet. Soundtrack The OST for Bloo Kid is available on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/winterworks_gmbh/sets/bloo-kid-ost